Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a recording medium, and an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a technology of performing still image photography during moving image photography in a digital camera, which uses an image pickup element such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) to obtain a still image or a moving image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-345485). According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-345485, a switch is temporarily made to a still image photography mode during the moving image photography to enable the still image photography during the moving image photography.
On the other hand, there has been disclosed a technology in which light beams that have passed through different regions of an exit pupil of an imaging optical system are acquired by an image pickup element, and signals obtained from the light beams that have passed through the different pupil regions are reconstructed to generate image data (refocused image) on an arbitrary focal plane in one photography (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-004471).